The Sacrifice
by Anniepopokios
Summary: When a strange disease wipes out every living member of the honored Hyuuga clan, they have to act fast or else things will end up just like the Uchihas. Therefore, Hinata is being wed off to a man she never would have dreamed of bringing this upon


Annie: hello peoples, I just got this new idea while listening to Within Temptation yesterday and here it is! I really wanted to have a story that was different from the rest, one that might stand out and I think this one will as soon as if gets fathered into the plot line! The first chapter may seem like it's the end of the whole story or something but don't worry its not and not a lot will be explained so listen up and pay attention! I've already got this whole thing planned out, its just a matter of getting off my lazy butt and typing it done. I'm trying to really stretch my limit of writing and see if I can't make this really descriptive and all that so yeah hope you like it! This story was inspired by "Bittersweet" by Within Temptation and I suggest you go listen to it because its one of the saddest songs I've ever heard. Oh yeah, and the plot line takes place when all of the Naruto gang are around 18 or older so yeah, things have changed .Hope you enjoy it so I'll stop yapping and heres the first chappie:

_The sacrifice_

_**Summary:**_

_When a strange disease wipes out every living member of the honored Hyuuga clan, they have to act fast or else thing will end up just as they did with the Uchiha's. Therefore, it seems as though a bright idea Sparks and one of the last Hyuuga's standing, and Hinata, is wed off to a man she never would have even asked to bring this open. _

_Chapter one_

_Misery in their hearts _

Rain poured down on the rooftops of Konoha, letting its dark radiance fall from black heavens and enter into the hearts of the civilians. The dusty roads turned to torrents of deep, black mud that threatened to swallow anyone or anything that dared disturb its path. A chilling breeze sent the rain pour swirling into a raging storm, the winds ripping at the trees and buildings. However, most were safe and warm inside their homes, not a care in the world as they watched the soft embers burning in their fireplaces. These people were cheery, even when the world outside their doors was as cold as war; they found merriment and warmth together.

Nevertheless, the brightly kindled fires did not reach all hearts and the wicks of candles were burned out, tears and misery setting the embers to rest. Even if the sky had not been cloudy, even if the day had been as bright and radiant as the sun itself, that light would have never reached through the shut windows, the blue curtains pulled back to block out the world beyond the doors. Anguish and Regret flooded the hearts of the Hyuuga's as they watched one of their only hopes for a bright future; slowly slip away as the clock's hands danced around in a circle, passing the seconds though they felt like hours. No one laughed or giggled, not a word was exchanged as they members of the respected clan sat in wait, watching the last of the hopes become snatched away by dark forces.

It looked as though everyone had gathered in this one room, branch and head members alike, they were all joined there for one purpose, to say their last good byes to a most cherished member. People were dying like this more and more as the days passed, death coming and going with the rising and setting of the sun. Their heads were bowed in silent prayer, their hearts heavy with the burden of grief that had been lifted and placed on their shoulders. Lips moved in desperate prayer, voices low and hushed as they wished for the best. The rotten stench of death and sickness, the hot air suffocating and humid, clung to this room. It was a feeling of moist density and aurora that would have warned any creature, man or beast to steer clear out f pure fear of catching such a heart wrenching disease their self. The room was a glow with candles, the small flickers of light barely able to burn as the last of the wax rolled down unto wood tables.

The soft murmur of sobbing played in the silence like a broken record, continuous through the hours. Not a word could be spoken and in the middle of all of this, one nin struggled to cling to the little piece of life that he had left. An ecstasy that seemed to float only inches out of his reach, even if he was to thrust his hands forward he could not fully grasp the life and vigor that he so desperately needed to fight this thing. At first his thoughts had drifted, he'd felt light headed and his energy had slowly began to whither away, but as the days passed it got worse and now he could barely manage the choked breaths that escaped from his gapping mouth now. His skin was as pale as the crystal rain pitting against the rooftop overhead, his face sullen and gaunt, his eyes had lost their exuberant shimmer. There was nothing left of him but that pure look of distress and anguish, that depressed cloud looming over his room. Strands of messy black hair fell over his shoulders, a few strands hanging in his face. The Konoha headband he had once wore was lying on a desk next to his bed, untouched for days, never returned to rest on his forehead. His chest heaved, beads of sweat soaking into his pillow, the last bits of life slowly fleeing out of his body and leaving him to rot with nothing but black. His lips barely moved, even wimple words were too much to muster, even the smallest of syllables could not leave his pale lips.

"Neji…" a girl moaned, her face buried in shaking hands, her lips quivering with the bitter taste of regret and sorrow," you can't leave us now." She murmured, her voice as soft as a bird's sweet morning song, like a mockingbird sent to lull him to sleep. She bit her lower lip with anticipation, the uncertainty of it all striking her like knives. It was unbearable, the long wait that was taking place. For they had done all they could and now all they had left as an option was to watch him die and hope for the best. He'd only been a branch member, this was true but he had also been a genius, one treasured and adored by Konoha and now… it seemed as though they might be digging their shovels into the cold ground once again.

Empty bottles that used to contain pills and such were strung out all around the desk, taken in vain attempts at healing. None of it had ever helped though and some of those antidotes had probably made the situation worse, only adding to the disease that ripped at his body like a hungry animal. Every second he had tried to fight it, tried to regain his own control over himself, but it was as if he was being controlled by some higher being and he had never once felt the sickness weakening. He could however, feel his body deteriorating as the time ticked away. All the memories, they flashed before his eyes like movies, and never once was he able to recall any time where a person had survived in such a situation. It was as if a switch had been turned off and he knew he was going to die, unable to get the gears to turn again. This was truly the darkest hour for the Hyuuga's and as a gasp for air, a silent moaning entered their ears, and their hearts all stopped knowing that this was surely to be the end. Neji's lungs felt weak, the air was coming in but he couldn't get enough, almost as though it was being blocked away from him. His mouth opened, his eyes bulged, but still his lungs pleaded for air that he could not summon. All his strength was poured into this struggle; this vain attempt at survival only brought him more and more pain. Until he could no longer contain this strain, with one last cry, one last pleading for these walls to crumble and the shackles be unlocked, he faded into a world of black. A misty sea of shadows engulfing his vision as he let his eyelids fall down and his eyes closed for the last time, never again to see the precious light of the upcoming morning.

"He's no longer with us. All hope is surely lost," a voice whimpered and all that followed were tears.

The winds continued to rave outside, undying and evil, ripping and tearing at the figures that struggled through the deadly breeze. The mud splashed under their shoes, sticking to their legs and trying to swallow them into their endless depths. However, these nin fought hard, managing the right steps to keep themselves out of harms way. They hardly seemed to mind the wind or the mud; they looked more intent on keeping the pace and continuing this tiresome giant. The shorter one trudged along through the mud, keeping a fine and steady pace with his much stronger looking comrade.

"We're almost to Konoha," he chirped in a childish tone as he kept his walking pace, his feet barely touching the ground as he did what could have been considered a skip, his face cheery and bright though the darkness loomed all around him.

"Yes," the other one nodded, his dark eyes never once leaving the path ahead. Cheerily the younger one quickened his pace again, eager to reach the destination and escape this deary rain pour.

"Do you think they'll remember us?" he solicited to his comrade, eyes flashing with a pure and innocent curiosity, awaiting the answer.

"I'm sure they do, but then again it has been a few years," you could go as far as to say that there was a bit of regret in his voice, his tone quiet and low.

"Yes," his friend sighed with disdain," but I'm sure they'll be glad to see us, but then again… maybe they won't." his eyes dropped down to his muddy feet, silently wishing that this reunion could be happy instead of sad. He'd seen too much misery and woe in his life to take any more now and he had thought this trip was supposed to be a happy one. The older man seemed to notice his discomfort for his words held a brighter feeling this time," I'm sure we'll figure things out when we arrive."

"Yes Zabuza-san, I'm sure everything will turn out fine!" a smile curled on his lips, the sparks of innocence filling his face and lighting the world around him to a place where all anguish seemed to drift away into the shadows.

"Won't those nin be surprised!" he chirped with vigor, spirits soaring above the dark clouds looming over his head. To him, this was the most fun he'd had in a long time, never before had he seen the sites beyond the village he had called his home. He'd never walked these muddy paths before and his surroundings fascinated him to a point that annoyed his leader.

"I'm sure they'll be just dazzled when we show up in Konoha for the first time!"

"So Neji died this morning….?" A blonde haired man asked, his voice drowned out by bitter regret, as he received a pained nod from the girl sitting next to him. He straightened his back, afraid that leaning over would cause him to fall off the bridge railing. This old bridge outside of Konoha gates was a place where he and his friend went often. It was a nice peaceful spot were even the most tense of people seemed to ease up abit and just laze around in the sunshine. However, there was no sun today, still trails of black clouds lingered overhead, signaling that more rain was yet to come, more tears would soon fall.

"I'm afraid so," the black haired girl murmured, her eyes looking down into the dark pool of water below them, her heart felt as though it had been ripped into a million pieces he hadn't even been gone a day and already she was missing her cousin dearly. She would never see him again and this thought was tearing her apart. Though Neji had been mean to her sometimes and had never really believed that she cared for him, he was her cousin and family would always be loved in her heart. She was too gentle, to kind to hate him for all the times he had laughed at her dreams.

"I still can't believe he's really gone," Hinata whimpered, clutching her hands together and forcing back a sob though a tear had already began to roll down her cheek.

"I'm afraid Naruto Kun, they say that its some strange disease, but its only affecting the Hyuuga's! What if we all die!" her sobs grew louder, each sniffle making Naruto wish he could bring Neji back and end her suffering. However, nothing he could possibly tell her right now would help her, sometimes you just needed to cry.

"I couldn't believe it even when I watched him die, he looked so pained and sad," the words were hard to choke through sobs," at least I know his suffering was over. Before he died I thought he was seriously going to kill himself, every passing day seemed to hurt him so much!" She had snapped, burying her head in her hands and feeling Naruto's hand on her shoulder as she cried, wishing more than anything that this was all just a nightmare. She was so afraid of what this disease had been doing to her family, for already 10 Hyuuga members had been killed and there had been no cure found. What if she was next?

"Hinata I'm sure that something will be figured out, don't worry." Naruto was saying those words partially for himself, knowing that deep down inside they were a lie but from the bottom of his heart he prayed something would come to ease all this suffering and little did he know that all this misery would only keep coming. The sound of footsteps was heard on the bridge, the wood planks creaking underneath the weight as Naruto turned his head in alarm. Who else would be out at such an early hour?

His eyes grew wide with shock as a lump gathered in his throat, meeting the hazel eyes of a long lost enemy.

"Hello Naruto, nice to see you haven't got your self killed yet!" A familiar voice poked, a smile brightening the dark clouds around him. Naruto didn't know if he should welcome the guests or grab Hinata and run.

"You look like a deer in the headlights!" This time Hinata turned around too, her amethyst eyes looking over her shoulder.

"But how did you guys… w-what?"!" Naruto didn't know what to saw, his voice choked which only caused Haku to laugh more. While the Konoha ninja was completely confused he seemed perfectly at ease.

"Welcome to Konoha," Hinata brimmed shyly, her voice as soft as the crystal water beneath.

Two other ninja had been walking up the path when the heard the voices and had wondered who would be out of Konoha this early, so they had went to investigate. They both had hair as black as shadow and lilac colored eyes. One of them held a look of deep thought in his dark eyes while the other one only watched the scene on the bridge with curiosity. The cold wind made shivers shoot up his spine, his hair ruffled into his face. They stood stock silent, taking in every said word with anticipation and wonder.

"Sir what are you thinking?" the smaller one said in a shaky voice, noticing the dark smile curling on his comrades lips and feeling a sudden chill running in his veins. He didn't like that look and something about it scared him, a mad aurora seeming to float around his silent comrade.

"Sir?" the silence was killing him, tearing his heart apart. Everything about this felt wrong, for he did not enjoy spying on others and this was very well what you might call spying. However, his friend did not share his unease. Finally, his icy voice broke the silence, shattering it like glass.

"Rikushi," the words rolled off his tongue, his eyes glittering with new intentions and ideas," let's head back to the branch house. I have an idea." Something in that tone did not sound right, as if this plan was something dark and sinister.

"Why sir?" the man stuttered.

"Because," his comrade spat with annoyance, tired of Rikushi's sudden show of stupidity," I might have just found the last hope for the Hyuuga clan!"

---

Ha! You peoples probably have no idea what's going on and you'll just have to wait for the next chapter before you figure things out! So start telling me hat you think because I love to hear people's opinions and I'll get back to typing!


End file.
